Lullaby
by Mrs.Dixon3
Summary: After the unexpected loss of his brother, Daryl is made the guardian of his infant nephew. Quickly, Daryl, with the help of a beautiful blonde nurse named Beth, must learn how to care for this tiny baby, and maybe, find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Merle! Are you ready yet?"

"Woman don't yell at me. I'll be ready when i'm ready."

"You're worse then a woman when it comes to being on time! We are going to miss our plane. It's already 7."

Daryl shook his head and listened to the banter between his older brother, Merle Dixon, and his wife, Cheyenne Dixon. They where headed out on a vacation before the arrival of Daryl's first niece or nephew. He couldn't wait to be an uncle and knew that his brother would be a great dad. Unlike their piece of crap father. He knew that Merle would never get drunk and abuse Cheyenne, causing her to take her own life, or beat and neglect their kid.

Cheyenne came out of the bedroom rolling a giant suit case behind her.

"You got anything else?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, I have a duffle bag on the bedroom floor and that should about do it."

"I'll go get it for you." Daryl offered as he walked past Cheyenne.

"Thanks Daryl. You know, i'm 30 weeks now, so I am still able to carry my own bags, but I truly appreciate it."

"I know." He said with a chuckle. "Don't think I forgive you for not letting me find out if I will have a niece or nephew though."

Cheyenne sighed and turned to look at him. "We want to be surprised!" She said with a smile.

"What about names?"

"We also want to wait and name the baby when he or she is born. We figured, why not wait and look at the baby first and that way we don't end up giving him or her the wrong name."

"I told her that names would be the last thing on her mind. She's stubborn though and won't listen." Merle said as he drug his own suitcase and duffle bag into the living room.

"It's about time." Cheyenne said, slightly annoyed. "We only have 1 hour to get to the airport."

"Oh hush woman. We'll make it." Merle said as he slapped her on the butt, causing a girlish squeal to escape.

"Y'all two have fun and be safe. I'll take care of the mail and watering the plants."

"Thanks Daryl!" Cheyenne said as she moved to the door. "Well see you in 2 weeks!"

"Don't come back burned!" he yelled out as they walked towards the car. "I hear Hawaii is awfully hot this time of the year."

Cheyenne waved as she climbed into the car while Merle loaded the luggage. When he was done, he went to the drivers side door and waved at Daryl.

"Take care of my house baby brother. Im countin' on ya." He said before he got in the car and put it in reverse.

With one final wave, the two disappeared down the road and towards their destination.

Daryl slept over at Merle and Cheyenne's house that night. He had been working on a surprise for the two and by the time he had gotten done, it was already nearing midnight. He couldn't wait for them to come home and see the new flower beds he had made for Cheyenne with some bright colored flowers to go in them.

It was a little after 1 a.m when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller idea and didn't recognize the number. He almost just ignored it but at the last minute, decided to go ahead and answer it.

"Hello?" He said, trying to hide his annoyance at the late call.

"Is this Mr. Daryl Dixon?" Asked the man on the other end of the phone. It must of been a telemarketer.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Dixon, this is Officer Rick Grimes with the Sheriffs department."

Daryl cursed under his breath. Merle must of done something to get himself in trouble. He thought he had grown out of this but apparently not."

"How can I help you officer?"

"Mr. Dixon, i'm afraid I have some bad news about your brother."

"Officer, i'm sure whatever Merle did, it was just him being stupid. He really is a good guy and with a baby on the way, would not want..."

"Mr. Dixon, no, I think you misunderstood me." Officer Rick said, cutting Daryl off in the middle of his sentence. "There's been an accident."

Daryl's breath caught in his throat. "How bad?"

"I hate to have to tell you this over the phone Mr. Dixon, we didn't know where to find you to do it in person, but your brother is dead."

Daryl felt like he was going to vomit. Surly what he heard was a mistake. Merle couldn't be dead. It was Merle Dixon he was talking about.

"Mr. Dixon, did you hear me?"

"Yes." He said not recognizing his own voice. "What about Cheyenne and the baby?" He asked, his voice barley above a whisper.

"She is in critical condition. They have her at Atlanta Hospital."

Daryl hung up the phone without saying a word and raced out of the door and to the car. He would cry over Merle later. Right now, Cheyenne needed him.

Daryl raced down the highway with the flashers on. Everything was numb. He felt like he was in a nightmare and he couldn't wake up. Merle, Cheyenne and the baby where the only family Daryl had left and they where being ripped from his fingers.

He made it to the hospital in record time and jumped out of the car, running for the front door. A receptionist was typing on her computer as he came through the door.

"Cheyenne Dixon?" He half yelled to the woman who looked almost annoyed to be interrupted.

"She did some more typing and finally said "3rd floor. ICU." without taking her eyes off the screen again.

He didn't even wait for the elevator. He ran to the stairs and took them two at a time until he was on the third floor. By the time he got to the top, his legs where burning and his breath was coming in deep gulps, but he didn't care. He ran to the door that read 'ICU' and burst through it at a sprint.

There was another desk in front of him and he ran to it. He felt like he had been running for hours, though it had only been a few seconds.

"Cheynne Dixon." He said again as he tried to catch his breath.

The woman looked at Daryl and smiled. "Give me just a minute." She said in a peppy voice. She did some typing on her computer and after a few long seconds said "She is in surgery. Have a seat in the waiting room and a Doctor will be with you shortly."

"Can you tell me something? I got a call saying she was in a wreck and now she is in surgery? Whats going on!" He demanded in a not so friendly voice. It would be a cold day in hell before he let someone keep him from the only family he had remaining.

"Sir, I honestly don't know any details. I know you are upset, but if you could please have a seat in the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you."

Daryl turned and stalked off to a waiting room. The longer he stood there, the angrier he became.

After an hour of waiting, and two more useless conversations with the nurses later, a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Daryl was the only one in there, so he knew that he was finally going to get some answers.

"Are you a relative of Cheyenne Dixon?" He asked.

Daryl gulped and nodded his head. "How is she?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the floor. "I am so sorry. We did everything that we could, but we couldn't get the bleeding to stop."

Daryl fell to his knees and yelled. He was alone. He had no family. He was it. "What happened?"

"A drunk driver swerved into their lane at about 7:45 causing them to swerve into a ditch and into a tree. Neither was wearing a seat belt. Her husband flew through the dash. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Mrs. Dixon was not thrown from the car, but hit the dash and then broke the glass on the passenger side door from a hard hit. Her brain was hemorrhaging and had some sever cuts and broken bones from the glass."

Daryl couldn't hear anymore of this. It was just to much to take in. He had lost everything in a matter of hours. How was he going to live without his big brother by his side?

"...the baby." The doctor said.

Daryl shook his head and realized that the doctor had been speaking to him.

"What?"

"I said, fortunately we where able to save the baby."

"How is that possible? She was only 30 weeks."

"Well, when we started loosing Mrs. Dixon, we went in and delivered the baby via c-section. He is tiny, but healthy."

Daryl could hardly believe what he was hearing. The baby survived. The baby was alive.

"Did you say he?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, a boy. He is 2.9 lbs and 15.2 inches long."

"I want to see him." Daryl said as he stood up off the ground. "I need to see him. Please. He is all I have left."

The Doctor looked at Daryl. "I don't know if that will be such a good idea. Until I talk to more of the family, I really can't let you see him."

Daryl was getting angry again. "There is no more family. I'm it. My father is in prison, My mother died when Merle and I where young. We have no remaining grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins. It was just us. As for Cheyenne, she was left on an orphanage door step as a newborn."

The doctor still just stared at Daryl as if he was contemplating weather he was telling the truth or not. "Please, don't keep him from me. I just lost my brother and sister in law, I can't loose my nephew too."

The doctor nodded and headed towards the door of the waiting room. "Well, lets go see him then."

"Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me)"

By: Simple Plan

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No, I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but noone hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No, I can't

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl walked into the brightly lit room. Several clear baby beds lined the cream and mint green walls. The room smelled of Lysol and sanitizer.

The doctor led him to the furthest corner of the room where a bright blue light was shining down on an enclosed bed. The closer Daryl got, the more he could see. When he finally approached the bed, he couldn't help the tears that where now streaming down his face.

Swaddled in a blanket was the sweetest baby he had ever seen and Daryl had never felt so much love for something so small.

A nurse walked over and looked at the machines that where hooked up to the baby. Tubes where coming out of his nose and several wires where hooked up to his chest.

"Whats wrong with him?" He asked the blonde hair nurse that was writing down the heart beat in her chart.

"With him being so tiny, we have to keep an eye on him and make sure he is breathing good and his heart looks healthy." She said with a smile.

Daryl nodded as he chewed his thumb. He didn't know what he should be doing or asking. He had no plans in the near future to have children of his own and had never been around kids, so he was new to the whole baby thing.

"Are you the father?" She asked.

Daryl just shook his head and stared down at the sleeping infant, a whole new batch of tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Oh." She replied looking up into his face. "How are you related then?"

"Uncle." Daryl said in a clipped voice. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with a stranger that he didn't know. He had not fully come to terms with the fact that his entire life had been turned upside down. Not only did he loose his brother and sister in law in one night, but he gained a nephew that he would be responsible for.

"Beth, a word please." Said the doctor who had brought him into the nursery.

Daryl watched as Beth followed the doctor out of the door and into the hall. Daryl looked down at the baby and felt his heart break in half. This sweet baby would never know how amazing his mother and father where. He would never get to go on his first hunting trip with his daddy. Never get to snuggle in bed with his momma when he was sick. He would never get to live the life that Merle and Daryl never had but wanted so bad for him.

Daryl took a deep breath and swallowed down the tears that wanted to escape his watery eyes. He would not cry anymore tonight. He was a Dixon. He could just here Merle calling him Darylena for being a blubbering mess.

Daryl wiped his eyes one finale time as Beth walked back up. He had to be strong for this little boy.

"Mr. Dixon, it's time for his feeding." she said gently. Apparently the doctor brought her up to speed on the situation.

"Oh, ok." Daryl said stepping back and watching as Beth picked up the sleeping infant. Her honey blonde hair was pulled up into a loose poney tail that fell down the back of her neck. Her ivory colored skin had a slight pink tent to her freckled cheeks, and her big blue eyes where the color of the ocean. Daryl let his eyes fall from her face down her neck and to her small, perky breasts. He lingered there for awhile before he continued his gaze down her slender body and to her tight, round butt. She looked to be in her early 20's and had a sort of angelic look to her. His heart seemed to speed up.

"Would you like to feed him?" Beth said, noticing that he was watching her with the baby.

"Nah, don't know how to do that." Daryl said as he looked away and self consciously chewed the skin on his thumb. How was he going to raise this baby when he didn't even know how to feed him.

Beth smiled. "Come here and I will teach you."

Daryl walked over to the rocking chair where Beth was now sitting with the baby.

"You will have to go put one of those gown's on and wash your hands. We would hate for the little guy to get sick with him being so tiny." She said as she gazed down at the tiny baby and smiled.

Daryl's heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest as he watched her with the baby. She was a natural. He walked over to the sink and quickly scrubbed his hands, and then grabbed a folded hospital gown that was sitting by the sink and slid his arms into it, fastening it behind his back. When he finished, he walked over to Beth who was now standing with the baby.

"Go ahead and sit down." She said.

Daryl nodded and then sat in the rocker. When he was comfortable he looked up at Beth. She took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and gently place him in Daryl's arms.

"Make sure to support his neck." Beth said as she put her hand on Daryl's arm and helped him move it to where it needed to be.

Daryl was so scared that he was going to break the tiny little bundle in his arms, that he could hardly breath.

Beth leaned down really close. "Daryl?" She said.

"Yeah?" He replied looking up into her sparkling eyes.

"I promise he is not as fragile as you think." She said with a giggle. "Try and relax."

Daryl took a deep breath and forced himself to relax into the chair. Right on cue, the baby starting crying, causing Daryl to jump.

"What I'd do? Did I hurt him? Here, you hold him. I ain't no good at this."

Beth smiled and handed the bottle to the nervous redneck who looked as if he was about to bolt out of the door.

"You're doing perfect." She said reassuringly as she placed the bottle of formula into Daryl's hand. "He is just hungry."

Daryl looked down at the baby and forced himself to breath. He put the bottle in the babies mouth, and couldn't help but smile at how aggressive he ate.

"Dang boy. You got your daddy's appetite."

"He need's a name ya know." Beth said as she leaned over Daryl's arm to place a blanket around the baby.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"So, what will it be?" She asked.

"I ain't sure. Never thought about a name."

"His father and mother didn't have a name picked?" Beth asked.

"Nah. They wanted to be surprised on weather he was a boy or girl. His mama said she wanted to look at him before they decided on a name."

Another baby started crying on the other side of the room. Beth glanced up at the wailing infant and then looked back down at Daryl. She smiled at him again.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I got this." He said looking back down at the baby who was still sucking down his bottle.

"Yes, you do." She replied. Daryl wasn't sure if she was entirely talking about this one feeding. "Why don't you think about that name while I'm gone." She said as she hurried off to the other baby.

Daryl continued to look at the little black haired baby in his arms. When he knew Beth was out of listening distance he rocked back and forth humming his favorite song. The baby opened his eyes and starred up at Daryl. He noticed that the tiny dark blue eyes looking at him matched his own.

"Lullaby by Nickelback?" Beth asked, startling Daryl.

"Yeah." He replied, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too."

Daryl looked up at Beth and noticed the tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Think of that name yet?" She asked, forcing a smile.

"Yeah. I think so. Nolan Rooker Dixon."

"I like it. A lot actually. Why did you choose that?"

"Nolan was his dad's middle name. Rooker for his mama's maiden name."

Beth leaned down and looked at the now sleeping baby. "Sweet little Nolan Rooker Dixon. This is the beginning, of anything you want."

 **Nickelback** – **Lullaby Lyrics**

I know the feeling

Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge

And there ain't no healing

From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge

I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad

And take it from someone who's been where your at

You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure

You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try

With a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reachin' out to let you know

That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you

Out of the darkness and into the light

'Cause I have faith in you

That you're gonna make it through another night

Stop thinkin' about the easy way out

There's no need to go and blow the candle out

Because you're not done, you're far too young

And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try

With a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reachin' out to let you know

That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom

And everybody's been forgotten

Well everybody's tired of being alone

Yeah everybody's been abandoned

And left a little empty handed

So if you're out there barely hangin', on

Just give it one more try

With a lullaby

And turn this up on the radio

If you can hear me now

I'm reachin' out to let you know

That you're not alone

And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell

'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

So just close your eyes

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby

Well honey here comes a lullaby

Your very own lullaby


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl was in the nursery rocking Nolan and feeding him. He had been there everyday for the last week and stayed until the nurses forced him to go home and sleep. Fortunately, his boss at the construction site was being great about letting him take his 9 weeks of payed vacation that he had saved up over the last 10 years of work.

"Good evening Daryl and Nolan!" Beth said cheerly as she walked into the hospital to start her shift.

"Hey." Daryl said looking up at the blonde nurse who had been so good to him the last week. Beth not only took amazing care of Nolan, but made sure Daryl was eating by either badgering him until he ran down to the cafeteria, or bringing him in food.

"Any word from the Lawyer?" She asked, referring to Merle and Cheyenne's lawyer who had wrote their last will and testament. Daryl was still waiting to go sign the papers that would appointment him Merle's house, motorcycle, truck and the most important thing, guardianship of Nolan.

"Nah, not yet. Still waiting to hear from the people they have their life support through too so I can pay for their final arrangements. I'm ready to get them buried and let them finally rest in peace."

Beth reached down and ran her hand through Nolan's thick black hair. "He sure has a head full of long black hair." She said with a giggle, obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah. Actually looks kinda like me when I was a baby."

"Oh really! Well, then you were a pretty good looking newborn." She said with a wink as she turned to go start her shift.

Daryl watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. He knew she had a lot to do, but he really just wanted her to sit there and talk to him. He never felt this way about another person. Especially a woman. She was one of the last things he thought about before bed, and one of the first things he thought about in the morning, not counting Nolan of course.

A few minutes later, Nolan was done gulping down the last of his bottle and was ready to be burped. Daryl laid the baby on his chest and patted his back as he hummed 'Let it Be' by the Beatles. He loved everything about being around this little guy, but this was one of his favorite things.

"Mind if I weigh him before he gets good and asleep?"

Daryl looked up and noticed Beth leaning against the wall, watching him intently.

"Sure." He shrugged.

Beth walked over and bent down in front of Daryl, gently taking the baby out of his arms. A lock of golden hair fell from her loose pony tail and down onto her face. Instinctively, Daryl reached up and tucked it behind her ear, brushing her cheek in the process. He heard Beth's breathing stop all together. He looked into her bright blue eyes. She licked her slightly dry lips, starring just as deep into his own eyes. Daryl leaned in close, taking in her scent of Strawberries and soap. His lips inched closer and closer to hers, aching to finally be pressed against them.

Before he made contact, Beth jerked away. "I really need to go weigh him." She whispered, trying to control her breathing.

Daryl just nodded. He almost kissed her. How much of an idiot could he be. Of course she wasn't interested in him. He was just a stupid redneck who quit high school and ended up at a dead end job. What did he have to offer a girl like her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"He has gained almost a pound this week." Beth said, obviously impressed. "He weighs 3.7lbs and is 16 inches long."

"Good." Daryl replied, not able to make eye contact. He was feeling very self conscious. She probably thought he was some sort of old perv for making a move on her. "It's getting late. I'm gonna head out." Daryl said as he walked up to Beth and Nolan. "Night buddy." He cooed as he kissed the babies head. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." Beth said softly, as Daryl walked out of the door.

"Well Mr. Dixon, if you just sign here, here and here, then we will be done with the will, and all of your brother's possessions will belong to you." Clark Smith, Merel's Lawyer, said as he pointed to three different spots on a stack of forms.

Daryl had been there for the last 2 hours, going over Merel's last will and Testament and getting ready to sign the most important thing he probably ever would. He looked down at the papers again, and signed. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be Nolan's guardian. He could care less about the rest of the stuff that Merel left him. That little boy was his everything now.

"Alright, Mr. Dixon, if you decide for some reason that you no longer wish to be the guardian of the baby, it will be your responsibility to put him up for adoption. Since you signed, I can no longer help you with that."

"That ain't ever gonna happen." Daryl almost spat out. How could this heartless man even think that he could do that. He was a Dixon, and Dixon's take care of their own.

"You would be surprised." He said as a way of an explination.

Daryl just nodded. "We done here?"

"Yes. We are finished." Clark said as he stood up and held his hand out to shake Daryl's. "If you need anything else Mr. Dixon, feel free to contact me. You should receive a check in the mail in the next week. It was everything your brother had and should be more then enough to take care of funeral expenses and to care for the child."

Daryl shook his hand, collected his copy of the will, and started for the door.

"Oh, Mr. Dixon, one more thing." Clark said as he went to a filing cabinet and dug into one of the folders. He pulled out a thick, yellow envelope. "Your brother and his wife both told me to give this to you in the event something happened."

"What is it?" He asked as he held the envelope in his hand.

"I'm not sure."

Daryl nodded, thanked Clark again, and headed out to his old truck. It wasn't much to look at, but it got him from point A to point B.

When he was sitting on the cloth bench seat with the air on full blast, he opened the envelope and noticed 2 Dvd's. One addressed to him, and one addressed to baby Dixon.

 **Beatles** – **Let It Be Lyrics**

When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me

Shine until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be


	4. Chapter 4

It was time. It was actually time. Daryl couldn't contain his excitement as he installed the car seat he had went out and purchased into the backseat of the car he also had to purchase. He hated having to spend any of the money that his brother left for him, but unfortunately, there was no way Nolan could ride shotgun in the front seat of his old blue single cab truck. So, without choice, he went to a used care dealership and purchased a car.

Daryl decided to live in Merle and Cheyenne's house. There where so many memories of Nolan's mother and father, and Daryl wanted to make sure that he seen their faces everyday. He walked into the nursery that had been partially set up by Merle and Cheyenne before the car crash and checked to make sure everything was in place. He was very pleased with himself.

After looking online for hours, Daryl went out and purchased all of the things that a newborn baby would need. He didn't have to get everything, because even though Cheyenne wanted to hold off to find out the sex of the baby until he was born, she had been stocking up on the essentials. Diapers, wipes, bottles, baby shampoo and lotion, burp clothes, medicine and a few gender neutral items like baby sheets, wash rags, socks and even a few outfits.

The theme he decided to go with was Harley Davidson Motorcycles since those where one of Merle's passions. He found bedding, curtains, a mobile and even a rug in the shape of a Harley. After going around to thrift shops and flea markets, Daryl found few pictures of Harley's to hang up and even a giant metal Harley cut out for the wall . A quick coat of Orange and black paint later, and some Letters that spelled out Nolan that he painted black with orange flames, and the Nursery was complete.

Daryl grabbed the diaper bag that was sitting by the door in the entry of the Nursery and double checked to make sure it was packed with everything that he needed. When he was satisfied that he had everything that he needed, Daryl went too the door, got in the car and headed for the hospital to pick up his nephew.

On the way there Daryl thought about the funeral, if you could even call it that, he had for Merle and Cheyenne. The only people there besides himself where two of Cheyenne's coworkers, one of Merle's buddies and the preacher. They where buried almost two weeks after their death, and it seemed like no one in the world even cared. There where no people that came to the viewing, no crosses by the road to remember them by, no one stopped by the house to offer their condolences and grieve with him and other then the few people who came to the small grave side funeral, no one seemed to care about the life and death of Merle and Cheyenne Dixon. No one except for him that is.

After the funeral Daryl went back to the house and worked in the garden that Cheyenne loved so much. He weeded the flower beds, mixed up some miracle grow to spray on them, and planted two rose bushes in their memory. A orange one for Merle, and a White one for Cheyenne. He would make sure that they where never forgotten.

Daryl pulled up at the hospital and climbed out of his car. He went to the back seat and took the car seat off the base, and walked inside.

"He is a healthy little boy Mr. Dixon." Beth said cheerfully after weighing Nolan and taking a final measurement of him.

Ever since the day they almost kissed, it seemed as if Beth was trying to keep her distance. Unlike before where she would sit and talk to him between her rounds and feedings, she stayed on the other side of the room when Daryl came in and called him Mr. Dixon instead of Daryl. It still made his heart ache when he thought about how much he actually missed her. Even when they where in the same room, it seemed like they where on separate continents.

"Thats good. Whats he weigh?" Daryl said as he looked down at the now 6 week old baby and smiled. Even when it seemed like the entire world was against him, that little boy could make Daryl feel more love then he ever had. Most of Nolan's long, black hair had fallen out except for around the sides of his head.

"7.1 pounds and 20 inches long." Beth replied.

"Wow. Good job big boy." Daryl cheered as he lifted the very alert baby into his arms. Immediately, Nolan snuggled into the crook of Daryl's neck and fell fast asleep.

"If you will just sign these discharge papers, you two will be all set to go home." Beth said as she got out a clip board and held it out for Daryl to sign. "I wrote my personal number on your copy, incase you have any questions. Feel free to reach me any time of the day."

Daryl thanked her before buckling Nolan into his car seat. When he was sure that the baby was secure, he thanked Beth again and walked out of the nursery.

The car ride home had been a success, even though it took Daryl twice as long to make it home. Partly because traffic, but mainly because he drove 15 under the speed limit the entire way. He was not taking any chances with the precious cargo he had on board.

By the time the two made it back home, it was almost 7 p.m. Daryl took Nolan into the house and the first thing he did was show him a picture of his mother and father.

"See here little guy, this here is your mama and dad. They where so excited for you to get here."

Nolan looked up at Daryl as if he was really comprehending what he was saying, and then burped extremely loud which cause him to bust out laughing.

"Let's go see your room buddy. Your mama, daddy and uncle Daryl worked hard to get this ready for you, so even if you don't like it, pretend you do, capiche?"

Nolan looked up at Daryl and yawned. Daryl took that as him understanding.

When Daryl opened the door to the nursery and turned on the light, Nolan instantly became amazed at the brightly colored walls and the mobile with tiny Motorcycles and Harley Davidson signs.

"Well, here it is little man. Your bedroom."

Daryl walked the baby all around the room showing him every little detail, and every time Nolan seen something new, his eyes grew a little wider and he would kick his arms and legs.

"I know it's going to take time to get into a routine, but we are going to work together and get through this. I promise little buddy, Uncle Daryl will always take care of you, and you are never going to want for nothin'."

After a meal of instant noodles for Daryl and formula for Nolan, Daryl decided it was time to get some sleep. He went into his bedroom and placed the baby in the pack n play by his bed. For probably the first several months, the baby would not be out of Daryl's sight. He was so afraid that Nolan would stop breathing, or roll over onto his stomach and not be able to flip back over, that he fell asleep with his hand resting on the baby's stomach. He was going to take every precaution that he could with the only person in the world that he had left.

2 hours later Daryl woke to the sound of Nolan screaming his head off. He jumped out of bed and picked the baby up out of the pack n play.

"Shhh... It's ok buddy. Uncle Daryl's here. Let's go get you a midnight snack." He said gently as he carried the baby into the kitchen to prepare the bottle.

He got down a clean and sanitized bottle from the cabinet and scooped in some of the powder, added the water and placed it into the bottle warmer sitting on the counter.

"This wont take long. Just a few minutes and it will be time to eat." He crooned to the still screaming baby. "Hey, how about a fresh Diaper. Maybe that'll make ya feel better."

Daryl took the baby into the nursery, turned on the little lamp sitting by the changing table and changed the baby's diaper.

Nolan face was turning red with every scream. He was not happy.

"Chill buddy, I bet that bottles ready. Dang it, you sure got your daddy's temper. Your mama woulda had fun with the two of you." He chuckled as he bounced the baby on his chest and walked back into the kitchen.

Fortunately, the bottle was ready. Daryl check the temperature on his wrist.

"Not to hot, Not to cold. It's just right." He said repeating a line from The Three little bears, the only book he remembered being read as a child.

Daryl tried to get the baby to take the bottle, but he was not having it. Every time the bottle went into the baby's mouth, he screamed louder and spit it out.

"Come on little guy. You ain't gonna be happy till you eat something."

Again, the baby spit out the nipple of the bottle as soon as it was in his mouth.

"Alright, maybe you ain't hungry. Hmmm..." Daryl said, trying to think about what to do.

"Oh, I didn't burp you after your last bottle!" He almost yelled. "I'm sorry buddy. Maybe you got some air on your belly."

Daryl went into the living room, bottle in one hand and a squirming, screaming baby in the other. He sat down in the rocker, placed the baby on his chest and started patting and rubbing his back.

Nolan still continued to scream. Daryl had been trying to burp him for 30 minutes now and nothing seemed to be calming him down.

"How bout some of them gas drops?" He asked the baby as he jumped up and went back into the kitchen.

Daryl kept the medicine in the top of the cabinet so that no little hands could reach it. After giving the baby a dose of the medicine, he went back into the living room and tried burping him again.

Another hour later and the baby was still screaming.

"I don't know what to do buddy." Daryl said feeling helpless. "Wanna sit in your swing?"

Nolan still continued to scream.

"Come on, lets try the swing."

He took the baby to the swing that was sitting in a corner in the living room. It took Daryl a while of pushing buttons before he finally got it on, but he did it. He laid the screaming baby into it and buckled him in.

"Let's try this for a while." He said as he sat down on the couch next to the swing.

Nolan still was crying and Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He looked down at the baby and started to softly sing Lynyrd Skynyrd's Simple Man.

Mama told me when I was young

"Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"

Nolan stopped screaming, and looked up at Daryl.

"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Oh yes, I will

"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Baby, be a simple, really simple man  
Oh, be something you love and understand.

Daryl looked down at the baby, who was still looking up at him with big dark blue eyes. "Better now buddy?" Daryl asked.

Nolan started screaming again.

"Ok, I don't know what to do." He said as he put his head in his hands. Nolan had been screaming since midnight. It was now almost 6 a.m. The poor little guy had been screaming for close to 6hours straight.

Daryl got an idea. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Nolan's discharge papers had been sitting on the bar. Picking them up, he searched for what he wanted. When he finally found it, he dug is phone out of his pocket, dialed the number and hit send.

After 3 rings Daryl heard the phone answer.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy female voice on the other end.

"Beth, its Daryl. I'm sorry to disturb you so early."

"Is that Nolan screaming? What's going on?" She asked, suddenly sounding alert.

Daryl took a deep breath. "Beth, I need you."


End file.
